


Hedwig Dance Video - Reaction Fic

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [34]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: I wrote this request while I was completely high on painkillers, so I beg of you not to judge me. But I’d completely understand if you did. ~900 words





	

Chris comfortably settled back into the small couch on the side of the room as the make-up artists left for their break. Most of the job was done anyway, and as long as Chris could control himself, their efforts wouldn’t be wasted.

But it wasn’t easy.

Darren donned the Hedwig fishnets, accompanied by the classic black booty shorts that Chris was certain were shrinking in size after every show. Not that he was complaining. Not one bit. Chris hadn’t been this happy in a while.

Lounging around San Fransisco without a care in the world. Enjoying the beautiful rooftop sights of his boyfriend’s hometown, with Darren snuggled up by his side, exhausted by the show he had either done that afternoon or the previous evening. Occasional breakfast with the entire Criss family, basically the in-laws.

Chris was more than content. He sighed rather loudly, causing Darren to spin around in his chair and ask, “Everything okay?”

“More than okay.” Chris confirmed, “I’m glad I’m here, Dare.”

“I’m happy you’re here too. Last time…” Darren trailed off, looking off to the side. New York hadn’t been this easy, and Chris knew the amount of work they had done to pull this off.

Chris was about to tell Darren that he shouldn’t dwell on what had already happened, but he should have realized that Darren wasn’t in the mood for a long and grim discussion. 

He saw Darren grab his own phone, and put on some music as both a form of distraction and peace of mind. It was a technique that was quite predictable. Even back when they had first started dating, Chris knew it was a small escape for Darren.

He’d never use it during something as serious as an argument, but if there were little things that Darren would rather not think about at the time, music was his escape. Darren had told him in confidence that music had always done that for him, and who was Chris to deny him that form of  liberation.

Darren bopped his head to a familiar song that Chris couldn’t name at the moment, mostly because Darren seemed to loudly hum every time a recognizable lyric came on. But Chris didn’t care. He took his phone and immediately switched on the camera, recording as much of this perfection as he could. 

As confident as Darren seemed to others, Chris knew that was not the case. Chris had a knack for telling when Darren was genuinely enjoying himself, and right now, shaking his head to a beat, trusting that only the person he loved was in the room with him, Darren was carefree, his smile reflected in the dressing mirror and that warmed Chris’ heart.

But it was at that moment that Darren noticed Chris was recording.

“Hey!” Darren exclaimed, as spun around to face Chris.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Chris shrugged. He put down the camera for a couple of moments, and said, “You should make another one for your fans, you know, give them a little taste of what I have so graciously received,”

“You make a convincing case Colfer, but I’m gonna pass,”

“Aww, come on, Dare. For me?”

Bruno Mars’ voice suddenly filled the dressing room, with the opening music of _24K Magic_ , and Darren began a silly dance, this time getting off his chair, and dancing to the beat.

Chris tried his best not to giggle and ruin the video, but in a single move, the last thing on Chris’ mind was laughter. He was pretty sure his heart stop beating the moment Darren’s hand reached towards those already infinitesimal, compact, black leather shorts.

He just barely followed Darren’s subtle instruction to pan down to his golden boots, realizing he also just filmed the ripped tights, that he could proudly take responsibility for. Chris felt his breath caught in his chest as Darren moved towards him, lip-synching the lyrics in time and moving away from the frame of the camera. Chris waited a couple of seconds and paused the recording.

It took him a few moments to slow down his heart rate. He didn’t think Darren would ever stop having this effect on him, and he hoped that would never end. That in the most unexpected of times Darren would manage to carry off what was left of his sanity, and Chris would readily give it up.

“Was that okay?” Darren asked, tilting his head, seemingly unaware of the future riot he would probably cause on the internet.

“Uh-Uhh.” Chris mumbled, trying to get his thoughts in line, “I think we should do a few more takes, just in case. And we don’t need the camera for those ones.”

Darren gave Chris a pointed look, and promptly took his place in Chris’ lap, trying to let his heels hang off the edge of the couch.

“As I’m sure you know, I could give a much better show, but this damn makeup is already on,”

“I’m sure we could figure something out,”

“And what’s our excuse when someone enters that unlocked door at any given moment?” Darren asked, gripping Chris’ shoulders for some extra balance.

“That we both thought you needed some more _car-washing_ practice,” Chris smirked.


End file.
